1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the class of material dispensing, and more particularly to a dispenser for strip material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typewriter correction material in the form of a substrate such as paper which is coated with an opaquing composition carefully pigmented to conform to the color of typewriting paper has been widely used for correcting errors. This typewriter correction material has also been manufactured in elongated strips formed into rolls and used in connection with a desk dispenser such as that disclosed in United States Design Pat. No. 214,405 of Jack Fairchild-Fleming, issued June 10, 1969 for TAPE DISPENSER.
When using a desk dispenser for typewriter correction strip material, the typist will tear a piece of the strip material of convenient size from the dispenser, for example, of between one to two inches in size. Then, the typist will make the desired corrections using the typewriter correction material. After one or several strikes of the typewriter keys on the typewriter correction material, the typist is then ready to continue normal typing. The already used strip of typewriter correction material may be used thereafter again and reused a number of times for many corrections, but because there generally is no convenient place to store this piece of typewriter correction material, it may be discarded or left on the desk where it may become soiled, messed or dirty or where powdered correction material from the strip may cause soiling of other paraphernalia.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide a convenient place for storing in a readily accessible manner the torn off and partially used pieces of typewriter correction material.
In a dispenser of the prior art as above described, considerable amounts of plastics are used while providing a limited storage area for typewriter correction material. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide means which also serve to facilitate the storage of a reservoir roll of typewriter correction strip material, while also, if desired, reducing the necessary size of the dispenser, while even increasing the amount of typewriter material capable of being stored therein.
In the past typewriter correction material has been sold under a brand called "Sweetheart" which employed dispensers having an outer configuration simulating at least the upper portions of a conventional heart. The present invention carries out this configuration while also achieving the unexpected advantage of providing for an internal guide for the strip material being dispensed.